


Idiosyncrasies

by SweetDragonSeeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cohabitation, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDragonSeeker/pseuds/SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't a perfect match- far from it- but what they have is theirs. They make it work. They're both afraid that one day, it'll stop feeling worth it, but for now knowing that someone will be there when they get home is worth the trouble of dealing with each other's irritating quirks. (drabble collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiosyncrasies

**Using All the Hot Water**

They both do it, on occasion. She takes extensive baths that result in clouds of sweet steam and empty bottles of bubble bath. He takes long, languorous showers that rapidly empty the hot water tank and leave his skin flushed a warmer shade than is typical. As it's something they share, it really shouldn't bother them. But coming home prepared to bask in warm clean water and expensive shower gels, only to be met with chilling cold soured each of them on the others bathing habits early on. And despite this mutual discomfort, neither of them is willing to adjust.

**Cooking**

She's convinced she'll get it right, one night or another. She would have convinced herself that she was already an excellent cook, had she been able to stomach her own concoctions. That she can't is probably the only thing that has saved him food poisoning; if she can't bring herself to eat it, she won't make him. He orders out almost every night, though he only tells her after whatever she has in the oven or on the stove has exploded or caught fire. No matter how much he fears her cooking, he's not stupid enough to let her see.

**Repairs**

They have a good apartment; it's small, but it's clean and the rent's decent, and it's in the heart of the city, where they're both happy. But even the best apartments have problems, and theirs is no exception. That each has their own way of such rectifying problems isn't surprising. He prefers to call the landlord to deal with them, rather than attempt it himself. She doesn't trust the landlord to make an appearance at their door for anything save late rent, and would rather deal with the problem herself; even if that means calling Yang or Sun as reinforcements.

**Dyed**

Her skirts _aren't_ supposed to be _blue._ But once or twice a month, she pulls the laundry from the dryer to find a white skirt stained pale cerulean. Which doesn't come out. That it transfers from his clothes to hers, but not vice-versa, irritates her endlessly. She's tried separating their laundry, but he tends to come home and throw it all in the wash together. He's trying to help, and that's the only reason she hasn't done something drastic. Like wash his shirts with bleach. But she'll have to do something soon; she only has so big a skirt budget.

**Furniture**

He's glad they keep a light on in the living room at all times, because there's many a night he would have walked in and tripped over random rugs or mysteriously misplaced end table if they hadn't. She has a tendency to move the furniture around on a whim, or add new pieces in an attempt to make the space seem bigger, brighter, more elegant. They've already given Ruby at least two couches and a stack of throw pillows that she decided they didn't need. It wouldn't bother him, if only she'd wait until he was home to rearrange things.

**Sleeping Habits**

It's obvious that they're not used to sharing a sleeping space, even after living together for months. But she refuses to sleep on the couch, no matter how much of the bed he occupies, and he refuses to let her steal all the blankets. At first, the result was an unconscious battle, after which they woke with bruised shins and circles under their eyes. It's gotten better over time, but both doubt that the bed will ever be big enough for them to share comfortably. Not when he sleeps spread-eagle and she hates it when he lays on her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this later...


End file.
